Beach
The Beach is a room on The Island that came on January 30th, 2012. It is accessible from the Town, and the Shore. The Beach is home to the Music Store, and the Tour Center. It is the main room (Not counting the Indoor Pool to swim and relax in. It is decorated for parties most of the time. On December 27th, 2013, the exterior of the Tour Center changed. Music (Same as the Shore) was added on March 6th, 2014. On July 31st, 2014, it got a new design. Music *MUSIC-SWF/Beach2014 History *It first arrived after the DJ Party in January 2012. *It has then gotten a new look on May 23rd, 2013. *Music was added on March 6th, 2014. Pictures Graphical designs Beach.jpg|The Beach from January 31st, 2012-May 23rd, 2013 The_beach_2.png|The Beach from May 23rd, 2013- July 31st, 2014 The Beach.png|The current Beach design on July 31st, 2014 2012 Beach Sky.jpg|The Beach for the Space For Sky Festival The beach st patrickss.JPG|The Beach for the St patricks party The beach april fools.jpg|The Beach during the April fools party 2012 The beach crab.JPG|The Beach for the construction of the Crab party 2012 The beach crab partys.JPG|The Beach for the Crab party 2012 The beach music festivals.JPG|The Beach for the Music festival 2012 the beach fire.png|The Beach for the Festival of fire 2013 The beach crab.png|The Beach for the Crab party 2013 Beach water.png|The Beach for the Festival of Water 2013 The beach dusk.png|The Beach during Dusk week The beach movie.png|The Beach during the Mountain climb 2013 The beach music con.png|The Beach during the construction of the Music festival 2013 The beach music festival.png|The Beach during Music festival 2013 The beach superhero.png|The Beach during Operation: Super Hero The beach fun fair.png|The Beach during the Fun Fair 2013 The beach element.png|The Beach during the Element Party 2013 The beach zombie.png|The Beach during the Zombie Takeover The beach holiday.png|The Beach during the Holiday Party 2013 2014 The beach st patricks.png|The Beach during the ST Patricks Party 2014 The Beach Crab.png|The Beach during the Crab Party 2014 The Beach Music Festival.png|The Beach during the Music Festival 2014 The Beach Element Con.png|The Beach during the construction of the Element Party 2014 The beach element 2.png|The Beach during the Element Party 2014 The Beach Felly.png|The Beach during the Felly Festival The Beach Halloween Con.png|The Beach during the construction of the Halloween Party 2014 The Beach Halloween.png|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2014 The Beach Future 2.png|The Beach during the Future Party The Beach Holiday.png|The Beach during the Holiday Party 2014 2015 Beach Space Con.png|The Beach during construction for the Space Party Beach Space.png|The Beach during the Space Party Beach April.png|The Beach during the April Fools Party 2015 Beach Crab.png|The Beach during the Crab Party 2015 Beach Music Con.png|The Beach during the construction of the Music Festival 2015 Beach Music Festival.png|The Beach during the Music Festival 2015 Beach Summer Con.png|The Beach during the construction of the Summer Party 2015 Beach Summer.png|The Beach during the Summer Party 2015 Beach Night.png|During the Fireworks Party 2015 Beach Fun Fair.png|During the Fun Fair 2015 Beach superhero.png|During Operation: Superhero 2015 Beach Gopper.png|During the Gopper Party Beach Halloween Con.png|During the construction of the Halloween Party 2015 Beach Halloween.png|During the Halloween Party 2015 Beach Holiday.png|During the Holiday Party 2015 2016 Beach Element Con.png|During the construction of the Element Party 2016 Beach Element.png|During the Element Party 2016 Beach 5th.JPG|During the 5th Anniversary Party Other tour center exterior new.png|The exterior of the Tour Center Music Store Exterior.png|The exterior of the Music Store See Also *Shore *Town *Music Store *Tour Center Category:The Island Category:Rooms of 2012 Category:2012 Category:Rooms